


Wide Awake

by DeerEyed



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, mornings are great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 17:52:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11926110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeerEyed/pseuds/DeerEyed
Summary: Every day in Taekwoon and Hongbin's life usually starts like this.





	Wide Awake

 

“Taekwoon?” Hongbin’s voice reached him from far away, his eyes fought against the annoying rays of sunshine sneaking through the curtains in their room. He rolled on his back and squinted an eye open watching his lover’s face fill his view.

“Taekwoon wake up you lazy ass” The younger hopped on the bed beside him shaking his body in the process but all he did was roll again on his side and wrap his bare arms around his lean waist.

“I don’t wanna” He hummed the response against hongbin’s shoulder, inhaling his familiar scent eagerly.

_This’s another nice morning to thank the God for._

“You’re hopeless” He saw him shake his head fondly and tilt his face down a little, the tell tale of what he wanted to do like every other morning, and taekwoon found himself reaching out to meet him in the middle. Their lips meet in slow motion, their breath mingling a second before they close the space between them and kiss softly with no rush. Taekwoon moved their bodies around, pinning hongbin’s smaller frame under him and with his hands sliding all over his shivering limbs, he reached the sides of his neck tilting his head and forcing him to change the angle.

Hongbin let out a small noise, letting the older move him around as he wanted, he opened his lips just in time for taekwoon’s tongue to come out seeking the inside of his mouth. His shaking hands rose to grab his wrists tightly, but in no way removing it from his neck and taekwoon knew that the younger wanted him to do more.

With his thumbs pushing hongbin’s chin up, taekwoon thrusted his tongue in and out teasingly slow earning him a groan of impatience. His lean legs wrapped around his waist pulling their groin together, and he can tell just how hard both of them were at that moment. Hongbin moaned when the older’s hand sneaked in his hair pulling it teasingly, with just the right amount of strength to make him tremble beneath him.

_Taekwoon knew him too well._

The room filled with their mixed moans, taekwoon continuing to torture his lover, his own desires making him nearly lose control. Hongbin’s hands roamed his strong back, scratching the bare skin just the way the older loved, the way that made his hips buckle searching eagerly for friction. He bite his lips, sucked his tongue and tugged hongbin’s hair with fever, his stomach churned with warmth making his hard on beg for release.

“Taekwoon” Hongbin chanted his name between kisses like a mantra, as if he was drowning and taekwoon was the air he breathes. He cried out pushing his face in the older’s neck hiding his flushed cheeks, his hips moved with urgency equaled his own. Taekwoon buried his own face in hongbin’s sweaty hair whispering his name as he thrusted against the younger one harder.

“Ahhh-uhhhn” Tightening his legs more, he came with a sob that sent shivers through taekwoon’s body, therefore making him follow with his own release.

He continued to thrust chasing his orgasm, aware of hongbin’s oversensitive body shaking yet not making a move to stop him. And after coming down from his high, he slumped over his body, his face buried in hongbin’s sweaty neck with both of them out of breath.

“I just..took a shower” Taekwoon chuckled at his whiny voice, his heart tightening with affection.

_He loves him so much._

“My bad then” He spread feather like kisses all over hongbin’s collarbone and when he tried to move, he pinned him back and sat on his waist looking straight at him.

“Move, I’m taking another one” He tried to push himself up only to freeze, his eyes stuck on taekwoon’s dark ones.

“Not now” Taekwoon bent down giving him a light peck before sliding down his body to settle between his legs, keeping eye contact with hongbin’s -now- hooded ones.

“I’m still not done with you”


End file.
